Masenko
or & or & or & or & |similar='Explosive Madan High-Pressure Energy Wave Kamehameha Light Grenade Lozenges Blast Makosen Super Goten Strike Masendan Psychic Attack' }} Masenko (魔閃光) is an energy wave used primarily by Gohan, but it was either taught by or taken from Piccolo. Overview The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. Piccolo uses this attack for the first time when, as a child, he blasts away Tai's dog who was pursuing him, thereby discovering some of his power.Dragon Ball episode 124, "Temple Above the Clouds" Gohan uses this attack for the first time in response to Nappa killing Piccolo, to no avail.Dragon Ball Z episode 28, "Goku's Arrival" He then uses it many times throughout the Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas. Piccolo uses the technique against Frieza, to no effect. Piccolo also uses it against Cell when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha, shouting "Masenko HA" while firing it.Dragon Ball Z episode 191, "Save the World" In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Gohan uses Masenko beams to dispatch the Spice Boys. Gohan also uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, and combined with Future Trunks' Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan's daughter Pan uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball GT. While possessed by Baby, Gohan uses a Masenko, colored pink due to Baby, against Vegeta in GT as well.Dragon Ball GT episode 27, "The Attack on Vegeta" Warrior-type Namekians can use the Masenko in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. They learn this skill at level 10, and the Charged Masenko variation at level 18. Variations There are many variations of the Masenko: *'Combined Masenko': Gohan and Future Trunks merge their separate Masenko attacks into a large, more powerful Masenko wave. They use this against Broly to no effect in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Double Masenko': in this variation, Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of both his hands, pointed at his left and right sides. He uses this attack to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Also named Double Devil Flash or Double Demon Blast. *'Explosive Madan': Adult Gohan fires a beam-like, short-ranged version of the Masenko. This move is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base and Super Saiyan forms. Also named Explosive Masenko, Explosive Demon Blast, or Explosive Devil Flash. **'Super Explosive Madan': a more powerful version of the Explosive Madan that is used by Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It takes on the form of a larger and more powerful Explosive Madan with a yellow-orange flame-like appearance. Also named Super Explosive Devil Flash, Super Explosive Demon Blast, or Super Explosive Masenko. *'Full Power Masenko': Gohan fires an energy beam with a large ball at the end. He used it against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, but the tyrant was able to repel it. *'Gekiretsu Madan': a rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. He uses it in an enraged frenzy against Frieza after the tyrant nearly killed Krillin. It is named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as one of Kid Gohan's Blast 2 attacks. He can also use it as Teen Gohan in his base and Super Saiyan 2 form. It reappeared in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is named, "Energy Blast Barrage and named also Continuous Devil Flash or Continuous Demon Blast. *'Hyper Masenko': a more powerful one-handed version of the Masenko used by Future Gohan as a Super Saiyan. It is one of Super Saiyan Future Gohan's Super Attacks. *'Masendan': this is when Gohan puts his hands above his head for the normal Masenko, but charges it longer until it forms an energy sphere. He grabs it and throws it to his opponent, creating an incredibly large explosion. He uses this attack against Frieza after barraging him with the Gekiretsu Madan in the Frieza Saga. It is seen and named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Also named Final Demon Blast. *'Super Masenko': a more powerful version of the Masenko used by Teen Gohan for the final Beam Struggle against Hatchiyack. It is used by Teen Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast. It is also one of Ultimate Gohan's Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Ultimate Masenko': the most powerful version of the normal Masenko. Kid Gohan uses against Frieza, though the tyrant was unaffected by the attack. It appears as Kid Gohan's ultimate move in Burst Limit and Infinite World. Character meaning *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil *閃光 (Senkō) = Flash / light Trivia *In the Ocean Dub of the series, the technique was incorrectly called the Kamehameha, while in Ocean Dub of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, it was called "Power Beam." **Gohan says "Kamehameha" in the Japanese version too, this error is actually an error made by Toei Animation and this caused confusion between various dubs. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks